jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Sensuella
Miss Sensuella (renamed Barbie Turner in the Miramax dub) is an aspiring film star that appears in Jungledyret 2. She was personally scouted by Conrad Cupmann to star in Beauty and the Pet, a project originally envisioned by Cupmann's ex-wife Izabella Scorpio; not-so-coincidentally, she is implied to be Cupmann's mistress. Sensuella is depicted as the stereotypical 'dumb blonde' whose constant questions to Cupmann provide minor plot exposition. She is not untalented, however, and has an operatic singing voice. She has a habit of chewing gum that vexes Cupmann, and he frequently has to remind her to spit it out while filming. Somewhat vain, she becomes frustrated when Hugo's escape delays the shoot and suggests they find a replacement animal; however, she repeatedly expresses concern for Hugo's safety, and when Cupmann's hunt turns ruthless she goes to the police to have him arrested. Appearance Cupmann introduces Sensuella to his production crew at the start of the film as the new lead for Beauty and the Pet. She flies with him to South America where Cupmann has bought the section of jungle where Hugo lives, intending to raze it and capture him. She is flattered by what she thinks is Cupmann's extraordinary lengths to promote her career, and is especially delighted in meeting Hugo himself. She worries that Hugo will get hurt by paradropping into the film studio, but Cupmann explains it must be done to avoid customs, as exotic animal imports are illegal. The first shoot begins early the next morning. Sensuella plays a Mesoamerican princess unable to marry her true love. The scene opens with her singing a lamentation; Hugo's character is supposed to fall in love, but he can't stand her operatic style and Dr. Sturmdrang has failed to tame him, and the shoot is aborted. They try again the next day; Hugo performs his part perfectly for which Sensuella showers him with praise, playing with him as the crew enjoys celebratory refreshments. She is present for the shoot of the Hydra scene and witnesses Hugo's escape from the studio. Sensuella accompanies Cupmann to the outskirts of the forest where Hugo and Rita have fled. She initially shares Cupmann's sentiment and worries that Hugo's escape will torpedo the movie, and thereby her career, but grows impatient with the delay and suggests finding a tame animal to play the role. Cupmann curtly remarks that Hugo is integral to the film's success and that she can easily be replaced. Sensuella is momentarily cowed, but when they return to the forest after the tree cover falls, she is horrified that Cupmann has brought attack dogs to kill Rita, whom he deems a "bad influence". Sensuella protests, stating she won't let him kill an "innocent animal"; outraged by the insubordination, he promptly fires her. Undaunted, she goes to the police, and accompanied by Dr. Sturmdrang and Miss Nutzi, leads them to apprehend Cupmann a split-second before he can subdue Hugo. Gallery Sensuella may have the most diverse wardrobe of any character in the Jungledyret franchise, appearing with a different outfit in almost every scene. File:Sensuella_soverom.jpg|Sensuella introduced in Cupmann's downtown office at the beginning of the film. File:Sensuella_og_Cupmann_jungelen.jpg|Sensuella and Cupmann in the jungle. File:Sensuella_høst.jpg|Sensuella outside the forest in early fall attire. File:Nutzi med Sensuella.jpg|Sensuella with Miss Nutzi, who may be her pet. File:Politi_på_broen.jpg|Sensuella identifying Cupmann to the police, accompanied by Dr. Sturmdrang and Miss Nutzi. References * Jungledyret Hugo: den store filmhelt, directed by Flemming Quist Møller, Jørgen Lerdam and Stefan Fjeldmark. A. Film A/S, 1996. Category:Film characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists